


Another Way

by KM_Rune



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: AU season 3, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KM_Rune/pseuds/KM_Rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months have pasted since she last saw Helena being taken away by hand cuffs. Now Warehouse 13 is asking Myka the unbelievable. AU Season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13. All rights belong to Jane Espenson and D. Brent Mote and Syfy.  
> This is a AU season 3. I am not use to writing from a tv show so any opinions or character points would be helpful.

_**Chapter 1** _

Stepping through the door of _Bering & Sons Bookstore_ she quietly set her jacket aside, placing her keys next to it. Strolling past the counter she picked up the tome she had been browsing through on and off for the past three months wondering where life had changed so drastically. HG Wells had changed her life. Her books were no longer just the legacy of the long forgotten past but a voice, a face and emotions.

Leaning against the desk she opening to the last page she read of The Time Machine. Turning another page Myka let a soft smile grace her lips at the memory of HG's smile: cocky, warm and tormented. Seeing Pete had brought ever feeling and hurt she buried to the surface.

"Thank you."

Gasping at the voice she quickly shut the book while uttering with a nervous chuckle as a smile spread across her face, "God, Oh… I had forgotten about that."

Mrs. Frederic smiled as she crossed her arms in front of herself. "You were so helpful during our recent mission. I just wanted to thank you in person."

A small blush dusted her checks as she glanced down in embarrassment. "You're welcome. I'm…glad I could help. Really."

"There's someone I want you to meet."

Myka followed her gaze as Mrs. Frederic turned and the smile that had temporarily been there faded as H.G. Wells stood there with her hands stuff in her pockets rocking back and forth looking nervous.

"Hello Miss. Bering. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Stammering as unshed tears and hurt flooded her eyes she asked, "Wha- Why- Mrs. Frederic, why would you bring her here?

What looked like sympathy filled Mrs. Frederic's face as she nodded to Helena. Myka watched her step away from them then begin browsing the titles filling the shelves. Stepping forward Mrs. Frederic lightly grasped Myka's hand, opened it then placed something within and slowly closed it before stepping back.

Opening her hand she could see a familiar locket. Meeting Mrs. Frederic's eyes, her own questioning Myka opened then closed her mouth many times in confusion. Helena would not be standing there idly with her most cherished treasure unless something was wrong.

"She can't hurt you Myka. She can't hurt anyone ever again. Immediately after Agent Wells was taken from Warehouse 13 she and those escorting her were involved with an accident. She spent a month in a comma before waking up with no memory of who she is or what she has done. I brought her here in the hopes that you would take her under your wing."

"And what happens if she remembers? She-"

"Myka, please understand. She went into the Bronzer a hundred years ago filled with hate. I believe it grew inside her like a cancer. You both became friends because you are alike in many ways."

"I would never try to destroy the world like she did."

"No, I'm sure you wouldn't. However hate can so easily turn into fear. Don't walk away from your truth."

A wall dropped over her emotions. "And what truth would that be?"

"Without you in her life she would of succeeded. You made all the difference for her. Her last word before she passed out was your name. "

Turning away Myka swiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks. A hand touched her shoulder making her turn around. She expected to see Mrs. Frederic but it was Helena there.

"I'm sorry. But are you okay Miss. Bering?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Miss…"

"Myka this is Helena Lake. If you allow it she will be staying with you from now on as a personal favor to the me."

Nodding she focus on the woman in front of her as the realization came over her. Helena remembered nothing.

Not her.

Not her daughter.

Not her books.

Her crimes against the world.

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another Way** _

_**~0~** _

_**Chapter 2** _

"Well this will be your room. If you need anything I'm across from you."

Helena looked around the room taking interest in the décor. It was a small but decent two-story home. After living with her parents for a month she had decided that enough was enough and got her own home. It seemed now that that choice had been a wise one.

Standing by the door she just watched HG, still trying to sort out her thoughts. Part of her had thought it was a sick joke. That somehow HG had managed to pull another one over the Regents eyes. She had known HG would never just stand there while she held her locket but what her head and heart knew fought over which was true.

It wasn't until she had retrieved her parents so they could meet HG that Mrs. Frederic had taken her aside to hand over a VHS recording. While her parents were becoming acquainted with HG and ask all sort of questions she had spent two hours watching parts of HG's life up till this point. Anger did not quite cover how she felt watching as HG woke up not knowing anything. Questions thrown at her to the point where she broke.

She had been glad to see Mrs. Frederic step in to handle HG however she couldn't decide if she should scoff or laugh when she had seen them give HG a cat name Dickens. Now that she thought of it, where was the fuzzy ball?

Turning back into the hall Myka decided to search for him when HG called out, "Wait please."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you for giving me a place to call home. I don't know how long it's been since I've had one but I feel like it's been a very long time."

A small half smile formed before it turned back into a frown. "You're welcome."

She turned to leave again but this time HG's hand stopped her instead.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask. Did…we know one another, once upon a time?"

She thought of all the times HG and lied. All the times she had hidden her pain. She had so many questions for HG and no answers. What Mrs. Frederic said ran through her mind like a record. _'Without you in her life she would of succeeded. You made all the difference for her. Her last word before she passed out was your name.'_

They had made a great team: Bering & Wells, solving puzzles, saving the day.

She had believed in HG when no one else would.

She had asked for HG to be reinstated.

She had enabled HG to get the trident.

She had been trick and used.

It was all a lie.

"No. We never knew each other."

This time Helena let her go.

* * *

Myka flung herself on her bed. Coving her mouth to muffle the sob.

She could handle this. She had to but the pain in her heart was worse then when she had lost Sam. How could she stand there and pretend that there was nothing between them. If she told HG, no Helena, she had to remember to call her only Helena from now on. If she told Helena that they had been friends then the questions would come. Questions she didn't know how to answer or even could answer.

Where had she been?

Where had they met?

She couldn't do it.

She wouldn't.

After all how could she be angry and hurt by someone who, by no fault of their own, didn't remember you?

~0~

Helena descended that stairs with Dickens on her heels. She was less sure about being here than when that Mrs. Frederic lady had first presented the idea to her. She had been glad to be away from the group who called themselves the Regents, some government agency who had found her unconscious in Mexico on their way back to the States. The woman known as Jane had been kind but Mr. Kosan reminded her of a bad smell she would stray far from if possible.

When Mrs. Frederic had entered the scene the change for how they treated her from hostile to victim was immediate. Now she was relocated to Colorado Springs with someone she wasn't sure what to make of. When Myka had first saw her the woman appeared so betrayed. There was no way she could believe that they had never known one another. Which meant she was being lied to. By who and why, unless something slip she didn't know where to start looking, for now she would just make the best of things and bide her time.

"Hello? Ms. Bering?" She called out hoping Myka was awake.

"In here Helena."

Turning her attention toward the kitchen she moved forward as Dickens stuck to her side. It was another thing that make little sense. Part of her detested the idea of him while another loved the companionship he provided.

Myka stood by the counter sipping from a mug while reading a book. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes, thank you again for putting me up." Looking around she asked, "Do you have any tea?"

Myka resisted smiling. At least something was familiar. "No. But we can pick up some later. I have coffee and some fruit if you would like that."

"Righty-ho then. Fruit and water it is then."

She picked up a pear when dull thud and sharp crash made her jump. Turing sharply she was surprised to see Myka pale while coffee spread along the tile floor ruining the book next to it. Myka stared at her before fleeing the room. Somewhere a door slammed.

"What did I say?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The ringing of the bell as the door shut behind the customer let Helena sag against the counter in relief. It had been a week since she moved in with Myka but she was feeling less welcomed now then she had when she arrived. Jeannie and Warren, Myka's parents, had been welcoming if a little overbearing at times which she found stifling and unnecessary. It wasn't as if she were an unruly child. She was an adult and an intelligent one at that.

She could speak French, Celtic, and Latin fluently, which had surprised not only her-self, but the Bering family as well though Myka seemed less surprised then her parents, just shocked. It had been quite on accident to. Some man had come in, then begin arguing the authenticity of the Latin book he was trying to buy. Claiming it was a fake till she had stepped in reading it word for word. He had quickly shut up then paid up.

Looking over at the clock she sighed. Only fifteen more minutes till lunch then she could be out of there for the day. Not that there was much for her to do but being stationary wasn't enjoyable. Glancing at the clock again showed only two minutes had past. Light footsteps came from the stairs leading to the basement. Helena allowed a small smile as Myka showed her face while her nose was deep in a book and a Twizzler.

She honestly adored the woman but Myka's eccentric behavior towards her baffled her. She had noticed the only time Myka eat sweets was when she was around her. Apparently it was bad enough that Myka's parents had commented on it. 'Righty-ho then' seemed to send the woman into a unnerved state of mind. So much that Helena had lost count of the times Myka had flown to her room; lock the door till the sun dawned a new day. And nothing in the house showed where or how they might have met.

"Are you ready to go Helena?"

Myka's voice snapped her away from her thoughts.

"Yes. Just give me a moment."

Myka nodded before turning on her heels and headed back downstairs.

~0~

"I want to see Myka Artie!"

"I understand that Claudia, however Myka is no longer an agent of the Warehouse."

"So?! That doesn't mean we shouldn't try again to see if she will come back."

"Claudia-"

But it was too late. The younger woman had already gotten out of her chair and out of the door of the Warehouse.

~0~

"Helena?"

Myka walked through the house quietly.

She hadn't heard the other woman make any noise for over a hour now. If Helena still had her memory than that could have been a bad thing. Now it was worrisome. She knew she had not been the best of hosts. Even worse she couldn't mesh the version of HG she knew with the one that came down the stairs every morning.

Bright, happy and enjoying life.

It was honestly unfair.

Why did HG get to forget everything while she was left with the ruins that made up their relationship?

Did Helena even want to know her past?

She had never asked beyond that one question. Looking back she realized what a mistake it had been to lie about it. What would happen if Helena remembers? She would want to know why she denied their friendship. And there would be pain in those brown eyes.

"Helena? Are you in here?" She tried again as she opened the door to the woman's room.

Helena laid on her side sleeping but not peacefully. Mumbled words slipped from her lips making nonsense sentences. A small smile slipped as she entered the room quietly walking to the bed and throwing the covers over the sleeping woman.


End file.
